Reunion of Anubis
by IceSk8Gr8
Summary: Everyboby comes back for a reunion that lasts a whole year. The whole gang is older and all of them have kids, but what happens When someone from their pasts kiddnaps one of the kids, and to get the child back they have to give him what he wants.FABINA!
1. road trip

**Hey, my name is Addison, I go by Addy. I am 13 years old, this is my first time writing, pleasae feel free to review and say what you would like, even if you dont like it say what you dont like so i can improve, thank you I hope you enjoy my story.**

**I dont own house of anubis or any of the people.**

* * *

**Ninas** POV

"Mummy are we leaving yet?" Asked my 3 year old daughter, Katarina in her light british accent.

'No, baby, not yet"

Fabian just wokeup and walked out of our bedroom, he picked Kat up and kissed her on her head " Good morning princcess"he said as she giggled in her cute little voice.

'What do you want for breakfeast' I asked kat

'Pancakes' she replied.

I went into the kitchen and grabed the pancake mix out of the cuboard when Fabian snuck up behind me and put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head 'Good morning babe' he greeted.

'morning, could you go get nathan up, we are leaving in 1 hour' I asked him

'Sure' fabian replied as he went to go wake up our 7 year old son.

After I was done making pancakes, I grabbed one and cut it up into tiny pieces to feed it to Kat. Nathan came down the stairs still half asleep "Good moning, hun, you have everthing packed?'

'Yea.' he said in his sleepy voice.

**Fabians POV**

'Time to go' I said as picked up Kat and took her out to the and buckled her up in her car seat, then threw all the luggage in in the car. We are going to Anubis house for the reunion, It lasts a whole entire year, I have no idea why, it just does.

'Lets go' nina said as we drove to the old creepy place that we used to call home. Nina has been acting a little wierd lately. she has been looking very pale and she has also been sleeping in longer than ussual.

'Are we here yet?' I heard nate whine from the back.

'yea, rite about now' I anwsered as we pulled into anubis house.

I got out of the car to unload all of the sutecases from the trunck, Nina picked up the sleeping Kat. We all walked inside to get greeted by a squeling Amber. It was so lound that it woke up little Kat who was cudled into ninas chest.

' NINA, NINA, NINA!' Amber squealed

'Hey Ambs, hows alfie?' Neens said.

'Alfie is great' she anwsered.

We walked into the common andsat down everybody greeted us and we introduced our children.

'This is lily, she is 1 year old' mara said as she was gesturing towards the little baby she was holding.

Next was Amber and alfies children. 'This is Ana' she said pointing to the 13 yearold blonde. ' this is Sophie, she 9' She said introducing the brown haired tan girl.'And this is Liam, he is 5' She said pointing to the blonde little boy'

Then there was Patrica and Eddys kid.'This is Josh, he is is 4' She said pointing out the brown haired boy."And we dont know what gender this is' She said pointing to her stomache that was big.

Joy and mick didnt have any children.

**NinaPOV**

Finally it was our turn to introduce Fabians and my children.

" This is Kat, she is 3 years old' i said gesturing toward kat who was on my lap and sucking her thumb, with her adorable blue eyes wide open and her long carmel hair that goes to her lower back.

'And this is Nathan, he is 7 years old" I said pointing to nate who was on the floor leaning on fabians leg, Nate has dark brown hair like Fabians, and my green eyes.

After we all introduced our children, we ate and then i tuckes Katarina in, and then Fabes and I went to sleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review, I will have update tomarrow, no matter what. Trust me, it will get better in he next few chapters. I have some good ideas.**

**~Addy**


	2. Doctors appointment

**Well I really liked the few reviews I got,And thank you to the people who read this sory I really appreciate it, so here is chapter 2, Enjoy**

* * *

**NINASPOV**

That was a good first day but w still have a whole entire year to go, this might be a long year.

Fabian and I went to bed around 12 because the day and the car ride wore us both out. Plus I wasnt feeling good at all. I dont know why. I hope that no notcided that I wasnt feeling so good.

At about 4 in the morning my stomache started to feel wierd. I got out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom to throw up. Fabian must of felt me get out of bed and then followed me because he came into the bathroom and pulled my hair back and rubbed my back.'You okay?' he asked.

'No, I feel so horrible'i anwsered while holding back puke.

' Its okay, Neens, just let it out' he cooed.

We were like that for about a whole half hour. After I was done we went back to bed, I kept getting sick the rest of the night, but in a bucket, so I didnt have to run to the restroom. I felt so bad because, I was keeping Fabian up the whole night.

'Good morning, Neens, how are you feeling" Fabes asked .

" Im still feeling pretty horrible' I said as started to get up out bed.

'Why dont you just stay in bed for the rest of they day' He suggested.

**FABIANS POV**

I walked out to the common room to find that everyone is already awake and that amber was feeding Kat some yogurt.' Wheres Nina?' amber questioned.

'She was up, puking the night so I told her to stay in bed."I anwsered.

'Daddyyy!" I herd Kat inturupted.

"Hey, babby, hows my princess?' I asked Kat.

'I gweat" she said in her little baby voice.'Autie amber played peekaboo with me, and fed me yogurt"She continued.

'Amber, can you watch while I make toast for neen."I asked.

" Yea no problem'She said.

So I went into the kitchen to make nina some toast, maybe she will keep it i was done making it I took it to nina.'Hey any better?' I asked.

'Yea, a little' she awsered. 'But fabian Im late..."she trailed off.

'You mean...' I said.

'Yea, I think I might be pregnant' She finshed.' Are you mad'she asked worriedly.

'No, No, no, Im anything but mad Im happy' I said.

' really?' she asked.

"Really' I reassured her.' But do you know for sure?' I asked.

' No, but Im gonna schedule a doctors appointment today.' she said while grabbing the phone.

' Okay," I said.

she hung up the phone and said' 1:30pm.'

'Sounds good you should get ready' I said while leaving the room to let her get dressed.

I went into the common room and went up to amber who was still playing peekaboo with Katarina.' Could you keep an eye on nate and kat?'

'sure, but where are you guys going?"she asked.

'Nina has a doctors appointmet because she thinks she is pregnant'I whisperd

'Yay!Another Fabina baby!' she whispered/yelled.

'Just dont tell anyone,'I said back. Then nina and I walked out the door and drove to the doctors office. Once we got there we signed nina in.

"Mrs. Nina Rutter?' the nurse called. We followed her into the room where nina sat on the chair thing. 'what is the problem?' she asked.

'I think I might be pregnant, but I am not 100% sure though'Nina said.

'Okay just wait here while I go get the doctor'The nurse stated and then left.

The doctor came in about 5 minutes later.'I understand that you think you are pregnant?' he asked.

'Yea' Nina said.

'Okay, then we will take a few tests to see if you are and how far along if so." he said. Then they ran the tests. About A half hour later they came back into the room.

* * *

**Well, thats it for this !(: I hoped you liked it I will write again tomarrow. Please review. Thank you**

**~Addy~**


End file.
